


Alex's Ascendency

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: They Save Themselves [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (a little), Alex lives, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000, and sorta gets a GF in the process?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Maybe it's time that love plays fair for once.It's Alex's turn to save himself from the bullets of his pirate rival.An Escape the Night AU.





	Alex's Ascendency

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Heartbreaker Day! Let's celebrate by saving our Aviator.

They say love is a many-splendored thing. They also say that love makes you crazy, evil, or just a heartbroken shell of your former self. But love's done enough damage to Alex Wassabi. Maybe it's time that love plays fair for once.

"Give my regards to the devil," growls Rorik, his gun poised to fire.

Alex smiles a dopey but somehow charming smile. "You first." 

He leaps off the dock. Rorik fires immediately, but his bullets whizz harmlessly through the air as the Aviator disappears into the lake. Jezebel, who'd been unable to look, turns around and gasps in happy surprise, which only rattles Rorik even further.

"Alex!" Bretman shouts, all pettiness gone from his worried voice.

"Eyargh!" Rorik stomps towards the dock. "Coward! Little _rat!_ Come up and die like a man, or else I'll just fish you out myself!"

Jezebel's beautiful eyes flash with a hint of orange flame, and in that moment, she makes up her mind. The next thing anyone knows, she's gone and kicked Rorik square in the ass, causing the bearded pirate to howl in pain and drop his gun. He tries to recover it, but Jezebel gets there first. "No more games," she growls. "You leave that boy and his friends alone, or I swear, I'll cap you here and now."

"Aw, Jezebel, don't tell me you've gone and _fallen_ for the landlubber," grumbles Rorik, who only seems mildly annoyed by the fact that his on-again-off-again girlfriend has him at gunpoint. "Can't even row a goddamn _boat,_ let _alone_ keep a girl like you satisfied..."

"I _mean_ it, Rorik, I'll shoot!" shouts Jezebel, although her voice trembles slightly.

Fortunately, Rorik's attention is so fixated on Jezebel that he doesn't even notice when Alex resurfaces (and, for some reason, the pirate crew neglects to point it out). The young man sneaks up behind Rorik and mouths "little help?" at Jezebel. Joey gnashes his teeth to keep from screaming.

For half a second, Jezebel appears torn between the two men, but she soon sets her jaw and tosses her gun to Alex.

"Jezebel?" Rorik turns around just in time to see Alex pointing the gun at him. "I thought..."

No one ever finds out what he thought, because Alex blows him away with about four bullets in the space of five seconds.

Joey and Bretman rejoice. The other three pirates shrug off the death. Alex drops the gun and runs to Jezebel, concern stamped on his face. "I-I'm sorry," he stammers. "I had to. He would've killed me. I _had_ to, Jezebel..."

"It's all right." Jezebel takes a deep breath, wipes her eyes, and smiles. "I'm not sad. We never would've worked out anyway. Besides..." Her face lights up with joy. _"I'm_ the captain now!"

"Captain Jezebel!" cheer the other pirates.

"Captain Jezebel!" cheers Bretman.

"What is it with Alex and emerging victorious from bodies of water?" Joey asks no one in particular.

Jezebel is practically glowing. "Double rations for everyone," she tells the other three pirates, who celebrate even harder as a result. "Oh, and Alex..." She casually puts an arm around his shoulders. "There's plenty of room for you and your friends on my ship, if you'd like."

"Sorry, Jezebel, but we can't stay," Alex replies, although he doesn't make any sort of attempt to remove her arm from his shoulders. "We got our own mission."

"Oh." Jezebel looks disappointed.

Alex unconsciously moves a little closer to her. "But I swear, I won't forget you. Or our connection. Promise."

"All right," says Jezebel. "Here's something to remember me by." She plants a quick but sincere kiss right on Alex's lips.

Joey's mouth drops open.

Before long, the pirates are gone, leaving Bretman and Joey with the daunting task of tending to their friend, who is both sopping wet and grinning like a fool. "Come on, Alex," mutters Joey. "We gotta get back to the others before you catch your death of hypothermia."

"Nah, I'm not gonna die of the cold," Alex sighs dramatically. "My heart's too warm..."

"Oh, God, he's gone all sappy again," Joey complains.

Bretman rolls his eyes. "Straight people."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ready for this upcoming episode...


End file.
